


Double Shot

by englandwouldfalljohn



Series: Coffee and Convos: The Drarry Texts [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Blow Jobs, Bottom Harry, Drarry, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, It's all text images, M/M, Sexting, Smut, Texting, Top Draco Malfoy, ignore the word count
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/englandwouldfalljohn/pseuds/englandwouldfalljohn
Summary: Draco convinces Harry to try sexting.





	Double Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'd, please forgive any errors. Read on [tumblr](https://englandwouldfalljohn.tumblr.com/post/173965888778/double-shot). Sequel to [Extra Whip](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051664).


End file.
